Labyrinthine (Complicated as Hell)
by charredhamburger
Summary: "What the hell do you think you're doing princess? You're going to get yourself killed" Brooklyn looks over her shoulder at Bellamy, replying "One, stop calling me that. And two, you and I both know I can take care of myself, Bell. Stop stressing"
1. Chapter 1

**1**

She feels the entire drop-ship stop, the machine switching off as it smashes into the ground, rocking every single one of them in their seats. She hears three thumps come from upstairs, and hopes that they weren't the sound of bodies crashing onto the second level floor. Her entire body shaking as she struggles to breathe, she attempts to open her harness with shaking hands. She closes her eyes, drawing in a breath to steady herself as she calms down, and opens her eyes again to get herself out of this stupid goddam harness only to find a boy squatted in front of her, frowning at her oddly, and then smirking when his brown eyes meet her own blue ones. "What're you doing, princess?" He asks in a drawling voice, still smirking. She narrows her eyes at him slightly, untrusting and judging, and replies "Trying to calm down so I can get this bloody harness off of me" He laughs lightly, reaching out with large hands and unbuckling her with no trouble, his hands lingering at her waist slightly, then rocking back slightly to look at her. Slightly flustered, she breathes quickly "Thanks", afraid to look into his eyes again. He smirks at her again, and, getting tired of his smug face, she mutters to him as she stands up, "Could you stop smirking like that? It's unsettling" He laughs, looking up at her from his position on the ground before standing up, thus leaving little to no space in between the two of them, and she realises how fucking big he is. He's at least a head taller than her, and broad, with large shoulders and a generally large body. He smiles down at her, still smirking slightly, and replies "Sorry, wouldn't mean to upset you now, would I?" She smiles slightly, cocking her head to look at him and asking "What's your name then? Mister wise guy?" He laughs lightly again, his breath washing over her face, and replies "Bellamy. What about you, princess?" She frowns slightly, replying tightly "Brooklyn. And would you stop calling me princess, please?" He smirks, and says "Nice name, but I actually quite like princess myself" She smiles sarcastically and says "Huh. You know what, I actually quite like dick-head come to think of it" He laughs again and says "So I see you're quite the sassy one, hey?" Brooklyn smirks cynically and replies "Yeah, I spose I am" He smiles down at her, and opens his mouth before he's cut off by a voice squeaking "Bellamy?"

The smirk still on his face, he shifts his gaze to over Brooklyn's head, and his eyes widen and the smirk turns into a full-blown, cheek-splitting smile as he replies "Hey O" Brooklyn looks behind her and sees a younger looking girl with brunette with green eyes and tan skin, beaming at Bellamy. Brooklyn realises this is some sort of reunion and steps out of the way slightly, and just in time, as the brunette rushes towards the boy and crushes him with an immediately returned hug, both of them squeezing each other tightly. "How the hell did you end up down here?" The girl asks Bellamy, and he pushes her away at arm's length to look at her as he replies "Oh, you know, I always find a way" The girl laughs, pulling him back into another hug as she whispers "I missed you, big brother" He nods, replying "Me too" Brooklyn smiles at the scene, then remembers some of the words the two just spoke, and says before she can stop herself "Wait, brother? What? How?" They both grimace slightly, but neither seem too offended by her interruption as the girl replies "What? You haven't heard my story?" Bellamy shakes his head slightly at his sister, but she just shrugs him off, looking at Brooklyn again and continuing "I'm Octavia Blake, the one who was arrested for being born" When it was obvious that Brooklyn still didn't recognise the girl's story, Octavia says "The floor girl" Recognition washes over Brooklyn as she realises who this is and what happened to Octavia and her family, and she looks at the two siblings and says "Oh shit, sorry. Bit insensitive" Octavia smiles appreciatively at her, whilst Bellamy smirks again, and says "No worries princess" Brooklyn can't help but roll her eyes at the ridiculous nickname, and Bellamy smiles at her, catching Octavia's attention, as she says with an almost identical smirk "I see you two have already met. Making friends already, are we?" Brooklyn blushes and smiles at her, already liking Octavia.

"Come on, let's get off this piece of junk, shall we?" Bellamy drawls, and Octavia smiles at him, then Brooklyn, grabbing her hand and pulling her after Bellamy, who had started off in the direction of the door of the drop-ship. "Is the entire lock-up down here?" Brooklyn asks Octavia astounded, and Octavia replies "Yeah, I think so. Why?" Brooklyn starts looking around frantically, replying quickly "I was wondering if my friend would be down here" Octavia frowns back at her, and she explains "A friend from before lock-up" Octavia nods, then continues to follow her brother, still dragging Brooklyn behind her. Their little procession stops at the door to the drop-ship, and Bellamy starts trying to open it, only to be stopped by a voice coming from the ladder leading to the second floor shouting out "Wait-we don't know what's out there" Bellamy, Octavia and Brooklyn all look towards the ladder to find Clarke Griffin climbing down with a determined look on her face. Bellamy rolls his eyes in the direction of Brooklyn, and she smirks back at him, waiting for him to be yelled at by the bossiest person on the ship. All eyes on the drop-ship turn to Clarke as she storms across the short space to the door and addresses Bellamy again "You can't open that now! We don't know if there's any radiation or not, or if the air is breathable, or" "Well I guess we'll find out pretty soon, hey?" Bellamy interrupts her as he reaches again for the door, opening it and letting it swing down, and everyone is blinded momentarily by a bright light, the sun. Shielding her eyes, Brooklyn looks out and sees dense green trees and grass, and, sensing Bellamy looking at her, she smiles up at him, and he returns her beam with his own smirking one, and walks over to her and nudges her, pointing to lowered door of the drop-ship, and she looks to see Octavia making her way cautiously down the slope of the drop-ship, then jumping down onto the ground, breathing in the fresh air and throwing her head back and yelling "We're back, bitches!" Everyone cheers, swarming onto the ground behind her, and running off to look at the newly discovered surroundings, and Bellamy grins down at her cheekily, saying "You coming, princess?"

He's wandered down the slope of the door slightly, and his hand is reaching towards her, and she grins at him, taking it and following him to the ground, replying "Hell yeah" They both jump onto the ground, and grin widely at each other, and Brooklyn throws her head back, closing her eyes and breathing in the amazing fresh air, saying "Well this sure is nice" Bellamy chuckles at her side, and walks off towards the lower part of the surrounding area, calling over his shoulder "Coming?" Brooklyn looks around once more, then follows him towards Octavia. "How did you even get down here?" Octavia asks Bellamy, and he tenses up slightly, saying "I have my ways" Octavia turns around to look at him fully, asking suspiciously "How, Bellamy?" He just shakes his head, saying "Stop asking. You can't know yet" Octavia frowns at her brother again, then changes the subject slightly, turning to Brooklyn and asking "What about you, Brooklyn. How'd you end up here? Are you a criminal?" She teases, and Brooklyn grows visibly uncomfortable, and though Octavia is now facing away from her, Bellamy sees this, and frowns at her confusedly, as she answers shiftily "Helping a friend. Didn't end too well" Bellamy looks at her curiously, obviously wanting more information, but Brooklyn avoids his eyes carefully, walking slightly away from the siblings and crouching down to look at a small bush, her long, bright red-orange hair falling around her face and hiding it from view. She hears commotion coming from the higher ground closer to the drop-ship and straightens up, thankful for the distraction, and says "Come on. Let's see what's going on up there" Bellamy frowns at her once more and she's worried that he's going to ask again about her imprisonment, but Octavia bursts in between the two, pulling Bellamy behind her and walking up towards the drop-ship. Brooklyn lets out a breath of relief, calming herself down quickly before following the pair up the slope.

She stands next to Bellamy, looking at the scene. Clarke and Wells, the stupid chancellor's son, are standing in front of a group of a few boys, with Jasper and Monty standing off to the side slightly, talking and muttering between each other as usual. Brooklyn catches Monty's eyes, and smiles brightly, waving at her old friend, and he smiles back, nudging Jasper and pointing to Brooklyn. Jasper smiles at her, and she waves again, then looks back to the scene un-folding in front of her. Clarke and Wells are obviously having a disagreement with the group of boys, and Wells raises his voice to say "Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are" At this, Bellamy steps forward slightly, saying "We're on the ground. Isn't that good enough for you?" Wells turns around, exposing the boys behind him. Brooklyn shifts her gaze from Wells, who is frowning at Bellamy, to the people behind him, and her eyes widen as they meet Murphy's. His face cracks into a shit-eating grin as he sees her, and he breaks away from his entourage to run down towards her, and she rushes towards him, catapulting herself into his arms and crushing him into a bone-crushing hug, her face nestling itself into his chest as tears escape her eyes and she whispers "I thought I'd never see you again" He hugs her tighter as he replies "Me too" He holds her at arms-length, taking in her blue eyes, pale skin and bright hair, and she says tearfully "I thought they were gonna float you, John" He grimaces, then pulls her back towards him for another tight hug, muttering "I wouldn't let that happen and you know it, Lyn" She nods against his chest, and then pulls away as a throat is cleared from behind them. She wipes her cheeks with the back of hand quickly, glancing behind her to see Bellamy looking at her questioningly as Octavia has a look of surprise painted all over her face. "Sorry", Brooklyn mutters, as Bellamy and Octavia walk up the slop towards Wells and Clarke and stand next to Murphy and Brooklyn. Wells, who was staring at Brooklyn and Murphy's close embrace, shook his head slightly, addressing Bellamy and saying "We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message; that has to be our first priority" Octavia huffs, saying "Screw your father" When Wells just looks at her blankly, she continues "What. You think you're in charge here? You and your little princess?" She smirks at Clarke, who bites back with "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mt. Weather! Not because the Chancellor said so but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty mile trek, ok. So if we want to get there before dark we need to leave. Now" Bellamy steps forward slightly, saying "I have a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged to the work for a change" A few people shout their agreement, but Wells interrupts, saying "You're not listening. We all need to go!"

With that, Murphy shifts slightly, and, knowing what he's trying to do, Brooklyn grabs his arm, whispering quickly "John, don't" He shrugs her off, walking towards Wells and pushing him slightly, saying mockingly; "Look at this everybody, the chancellor of earth" Brooklyn sighs, shifting back slightly, knowing what is coming and that she won't be able to stop John, and Bellamy glances down at her questioningly, but she just nods towards Wells and Murphy. "You think that's funny?" Wells says to Murphy, and he snaps, pushing Wells to the ground after kicking his legs out from under him, saying once he's on the ground "No but that was" "Wells!" Clarke shouts dramatically, and a few people grab her arms as she tries to launch herself at Murphy. Wells grunts, lifting himself off the ground and getting into a fighting stance. "Alright" Murphy mutters, obviously looking for a fight. "John" Brooklyn calls out threateningly, and he just looks at her as though to say "Calm down, I got this" She rolls her eyes, sensing Bellamy watching her and Murphy's mostly silent conversation. Murphy turns back towards Wells, and just as Murphy is about to take the first swing, Finn jumps down from a ledge on the drop-ship, landing in between the two. "Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight" Finn says to Murphy, and he simply looks him up and down, Brooklyn rolling her eyes at the drama of it all and walking towards them to pull Murphy away. As she gets closer, Murphy turns around to face her, smirking at her and throwing his arm around her petite shoulders, saying quietly "He loves the attention, doesn't he" Brooklyn laughs, replying sarcastically "Nah. He just jumps from buildings all the time, breaking up fights. He's kinda like a version of Batman who needs a haircut" Murphy laughed, hugging her towards him further, saying "Geez I missed you, Lyn" Brooklyn laughed, replying "You too, John" As Finn turns around, he's met with a girl called Brenda, who says "Hey spacewalker, rescue me next" Finn smirks at her lightly, as everyone laughs at the blatant flirtation in Brenda's demand, and Murphy leans down to say into Brooklyn's ear "Well looks like his Batman charade worked, he's got himself some fans already" Brooklyn laughed, nudging him away from her and saying "And how many did you earn from that little performance, hey John?" Murphy laughed, poking her shoulder and saying "Well I don't think I needed any more. My fan base is getting pretty large as it is" Brooklyn shakes her head, laughing lightly and saying "Alright then, mister I'm so cocky my head might sink the ark" Murphy laughs, replying quickly "Well that won't be a problem anymore now, will it?" Brooklyn shakes her head, saying happily "Nope. Your head can grow as big as it wants now. It's free" She winks at him, then walks back over to Bellamy, who was talking with Octavia.

Just as they reach the two siblings, Octavia says "I've been locked up, one way or another, for all my life! I am done following orders. I need to have fun Bellamy. I need to do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you, is going to stop me!" Octavia spins around to find Brooklyn and Murphy muttering between themselves, and she stops in front of them, causing Brooklyn to look up and smile at her. Just then, they all hear Wells say loudly "How are two of you going to carry enough food for a hundred?" They look towards him and find Clarke and Finn standing in front of him, and Finn turns around and grabs Monty and Jasper, saying "Make that four" Octavia smiles cheekily at Brooklyn, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the group, saying "Sounds like a party. Make it six" Brooklyn smiles apologetically at Jasper and Monty, who both shrug and fix their attention on Octavia. Bellamy comes up from behind them and grabs Brooklyn's shoulder, asking her and Octavia, "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Brooklyn shrugs, looking at him defiantly and saying "Going for a walk" Before he can reply, Clarke starts telling Finn off for trying to take of his wristband, and goes on a miniature rant about how if you take the wristbands off, the Ark will think you're dead, and won't follow the 100 down to earth once they see it's survivable. She finishes, saying "Ok. Now come on" Finn, Jasper, Monty and Clarke start to leave, and Brooklyn turns around to find John, hugging him quickly and saying "I'll be back soon" He nods, hugging her back quickly before turning back to the boy he had been talking to, and Brooklyn turns back and follows Jasper, hanging back slightly for Octavia, who is talking to Bellamy. She kisses his cheek, smiling at him and then running to catch up to Brooklyn, who looks at Bellamy's worried expression and winks at him, and he grins, calling out "Be careful, princess" Brooklyn nods, grinning, and turns around with Octavia by her side, trudging after the small group.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

As Brooklyn and Octavia walked quickly through the dense forest, catching up to the others, Octavia leans in towards Brooklyn and says "I would say to watch out, because Jasper's mine. But you seem pretty smitten with that Murphy kid" Brooklyn's eyes widen, and she looks at Octavia, laughing and replying "Well you can have Jasper. But John and I are just really good friends, best friends. We lived next to each other on the Ark and were really close before lock-up" Octavia frowns, asking "Wait is that the friend that you got locked up for helping" Brooklyn winces slightly, saying stiffly "Yeah. That's him alright. He's like a brother to me though, nothing more-that's just gross" Octavia laughs, saying "Sorry, my bad. You guys just seemed really couply" Brooklyn laughs with her, saying "Yeah, we're a bit like that. But he really is a brother to me" Octavia grins at Brooklyn then, saying "Good. Because have you seen the amount of eye-candy around this place? Who knew criminals were so damn good looking?!" Brooklyn blushes, nodding enthusiastically and replying "I know right! There's a fair share of hotties!" Octavia laughs, and they continue trudging towards the others, stopping when they reach them. They'd reached a clearing, and there is a river up ahead, with clear blue water. Octavia grins at Brooklyn, then walks up to stand next to Jasper, as everyone stares at the beautiful water. Finn comes and stands next to Brooklyn, and she looks up slightly at him, and then back out to the water, saying "Hey spacewalker. Having fun being the hero?" Finn chuckled, then looked down at Brooklyn, saying "Well I wouldn't say hero but…" Brooklyn laughed slightly, and he continued, saying tightly "So what's up with you and Murphy? Are you guys dating already or something?" Brooklyn laughs at that, turning to face him, and takes in his dark hair and eyes, and flushed face. "No way. Everyone will get used to it. But no-we're not together like that. He's like a brother to me" Finn nods, looking back towards the river and saying "Good"

Brooklyn flushes slightly, then looks towards the river as well, to see Octavia taking off her jacket, saying "Come on B! Come for a swim!" Brooklyn smiles, looking at Finn and jerking her head towards the water, and they both come out onto the rocky surface above the water as Octavia slips the rest of her clothes off and jumps in the water. "We can't swim Octavia!' Monty reminds her playfully, to which Octavia replies "No, but we can stand!" She raises herself out of the water, showing that it is just waist-deep. Everyone laughs, even Clarke, and Brooklyn says "Do you think it's safe?" Finn turns to her, saying "Well Octavia seems alright, doesn't she? Now take your clothes off" Brooklyn grins, shaking her head slightly, and unzips her jacket. Brooklyn has just taken her shoes off when Jasper stops, looking out at the water, and his eyes widen as he yells "Octavia! Get out of the water!" Everyone stops what they were doing, and Octavia turns around in the water, to see a dark shape squirming its way towards her at a very fast pace. She just stands there, obviously in shock, until it reaches her and she is jerked out of the water, then underneath it. Everyone bursts into action, and Clarke shouts hurriedly "If we distract it, maybe it'll let her go" The other four search for a large rock, whilst Brooklyn shakes her head, saying "There's not enough time", and jumping into action, literally. She catapults herself off the rock, plunging into the cool water and standing waist deep, shaking from a mixture of the cool water and the fear of the dark creature in the river.

"Brooklyn! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Finn yells, eye wide in shock at her sudden actions. "Distracting it. Now get her out or it'll be for nothing" Finn shakes his head, running towards her instead, yelling at the others "Get Octavia out of the water, now!" Brooklyn looks over towards where Octavia is, trying not to think about the creature lurking in the water. Brooklyn hears a splash, and spluttering, and sees Jasper struggling to get Octavia out of the deeper water and onto the shore. Just then, Brooklyn catches sight of the creature, slithering its way towards Octavia and Jasper. Before she can think better of it, Brooklyn starts yelling, thrashing her arms in the water, trying to create as much noise as she could, stomping her feet into the mud-covered rocks at the bottom of the river, swishing her legs through the cool water. "Brooklyn, don't. Stop it!" Finn yells, standing at the bank closest to her, eyes wide. His face pales slightly as he looks over Brooklyn's shoulder, and he starts tearing off his clothes. Brooklyn turns around, already knowing what it was going to be, but still not prepared for the dark, slithering shape making its way towards her, fast. She just stands there, in the waist deep water, her limbs finally stilling, in absolute shock. She feels something clamp down on her torso, snapping her out of her trance quickly, and she screams in pain, as she feels sharp teeth sinking into her middle. Trashing around, she tries to get a grip on the thing attacking her, but to no avail, she can't find anything to grasp onto. Suddenly, she is totally submerged in the cool water, and can feel herself being tugged, thrown around by the grip the creature still had on her stomach. Suddenly, as fast as it appeared, the creature was gone, and Brooklyn is left floating in the water, left with no energy to even lift her head, or turn herself over so that she could breathe. Her eyelids are becoming heavier, and as she feels her eyes closing, she sees something that looks like a red ribbon float through the water in front of her. Confused, she stares at it a bit longer, noticing that there is a fair bit of it, surrounding her. Blood, she thinks suddenly. You're bleeding. This realisation has no effect on her though, as she stays there, floating in the cool water, drifting out of consciousness as her chest tightens. Suddenly, she feels someone gently grab her arm, pulling her body around to face the surface, and then scoop her into their arms. The person makes their way jerkily back to the shore, and Brooklyn opens her eyes ever so slightly to see Finn, with a frown set on his face, eyes staring at the shore determinedly. She lets her head roll backwards slightly, resting against Finn's arm as she allows her eyes to close and darkness to take over.

Brooklyn has woken up in mostly two spots her entire life, so when she opens her bleary eyes and doesn't see the familiar ceiling either of her bedroom or Murphy's, she immediately thinks something is wrong. Then she remembers; she's on earth. Without thinking, she goes to sit up, and gasps at the sudden pain coming from her torso. Looking down at her body in confusion, she is greeted by a bloody mess. There is a fragment of a torn off shirt tied over her stomach, but blood has stained through where her wound evidently was, and there is smeared blood running in most directions from the strange bandage. "Careful there, or Clarke will have to re-do that beautiful bandage you've got there" Brooklyn looks up to see Finn crouching down at her side, searching her face. Seeing his face makes her remember how exactly she got her injury, and she looks behind him, searching for Octavia. "Where's Octavia? Because if I got eaten alive for no reason other than the immense joy of it, I won't be very happy" Finn shakes his head, brushing a loose piece of her reddish orange hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear, saying "No, Octavia's alright, thanks to you. Jasper pulled her out while you were having your fun" Brooklyn sighs in relief, slowly sinking herself back to the ground and wincing at the small pain it caused, breathing out "So where are the others?" Finn sits down properly next to her, replying "Just over there. We were letting you sleep. I just came over to check up on you" Brooklyn opens her eyes slightly, grinning up at him and asking "Worried, were you space-walker?" Finn laughs lightly, saying "Yeah, well if you'd seen the state you were in" Brooklyn grimaces, remembering how much blood she'd seen in the water surrounding her before she'd been carried out of the river, and says softly "Thank you, for getting me. That was pretty brave" Finn scoffs, replying "Well you may have outdone me in that department" Brooklyn laughs lightly, and Octavia's head pops up over Finn's shoulder, and when she sees Brooklyn awake, she gets up, running to the other side of Brooklyn and smiling. "You're ok!" Brooklyn nods, grinning at her, and Octavia turns serious, saying softly "Thank you. You saved my life and risked your own. I owe you big time" Brooklyn smiles up at Octavia, saying "Oh, all in a day's work" Octavia smiles, saying "I would hug you, but I'm not sure doc would like that very much"

Brooklyn laughs again, glancing over at Clarke, who smiled up at Brooklyn, saying something to Jasper and Monty as the three of them lifted their packs onto their shoulders. "Well, now that the reunion's over, would you like to go home?" Finn asks Brooklyn, who nods, getting ready to sit up, only to have him laugh at her feeble attempts, lightly pushing her back down into laying position and laughing at her grumbles and impatient expression. "You really think you can walk? You can barely sit up" Brooklyn rolls her eyes, grumbling back "Wanna bet?" And starting to lift herself up again, only to have Finn lightly push her down for the second time, saying "Ok, I believe you. Now come on, let's get going" Brooklyn sighs, lifting her arms up like a toddler as Finn scoops her into his arms. "Shit" she breathes as he adjusts her weight slightly, and he stops, breathing "Sorry" She just nods, and he starts off. As Finn heads off into the dense forest, Clarke appears at his side, peering down at Brooklyn and telling her "I'll stitch you up as soon as we get back to camp, and give you a proper bandage" Brooklyn tilts her head back to look at the blonde girl, saying sincerely "Thanks, Clarke" When Clarke just grins at her, she adds "Though I do quite like my bandage at the moment. Quite fashionable, don't you think?" Clarke laughs, then quickens her pace slightly, moving away from Finn and Brooklyn. Brooklyn lets her head drop back into the crook of Finn's elbow, looking at his face as he navigates his way through the terrain. "Like what you see?' Finn teases, and Brooklyn squints up at him, about to make a teasing remark back when she thinks of something "Hey spacewalker, what happened after I romped with the water snake?" Finn frowns in confusion, glancing down at her face before asking "What are you talking about?" Brooklyn rephrases her question, saying "I mean why'd it let me go all of a sudden?" Finn nods in understanding, replying "Monty pushed a rock into the river at a different bank, distracted it again" Finn glances down at Brooklyn, saying meaningfully "Without jumping in there himself" Brooklyn smiles up at him, saying "Yeah well maybe I just out-did him in that department" Finn laughs, and they fall into a comfortable silence, Brooklyn closing her eyes as Finn hikes back towards the drop-ship. Every now and then, they'd come across an uneven area, and as Finn's footfall became less measured and steady, Brooklyn would wince, swearing under her breath as she felt her torso erupt in pain every time it was stretched or jostled. "Nearly there, sorry" Finn would mutter every time they passed through such areas, and his arms would tighten around her body whenever she winced or swore. Brooklyn opened her eyes after a while, just watching the scenery, waiting for something familiar to show her that they were near the drop-ship. "You know it was really brave" Finn said suddenly, glancing down at Brooklyn as she shifted her gaze to his face. "What?" She questioned "Jumping in there for Octavia. I hadn't even thought about it, and she probably would've died if you hadn't done that" Brooklyn smiled softly, tugging softly on his longer hair and saying "Thanks, spacewalker" Finn glances down at her again, though obviously reluctant to take his gaze away from their path for long, and says "I really thought you were going to die though. You looked like you already were, floating face-down in the water like that. There was so much blood in the water, I thought that if you didn't drown, you had lost too much blood" Brooklyn nods softly, tucking the strands of hair she had been playing with behind his ear, saying "Me too, at one point" Finn kept his eyes on their path, but Brooklyn kept her gaze on his face as he said "I'm glad you didn't"

Brooklyn cracked a grin, tugging his hair again playfully and saying "Yeah, me too. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to tell you that you really need a haircut" Finn laughed, saying "Way to ruin a moment" Brooklyn nodded again, laughing as she nestled her head back into the crook of his elbow. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard shouts, and looked up to find that they had entered the campsite. People where all looking at the odd procession, and Brooklyn let her head sink back into Finn's arm, groaning as she closed her eyes again "Well, at least this will fill the drama quota for the day, unless there wasn't enough already" Finn laughed, walking into the dropship and cautiously setting her down on the cool metal ground. They both turned their heads as boots were heard running up the entrance, and Brooklyn looked at Finn "And let it begin" The words had no sooner left her mouth when Murphy burst into the ship, looking at her bloody form with wide eyes, rushing over to her side and saying "What the fuck happened?" Brooklyn winced as she tried to sit up, giving up and staying in her lying position as she said "Ran into a lovely looking creature and just couldn't help myself" Murphy just rolled his eyes, saying seriously "Stop it Lyn, your seriously injured. Now what happened?" Before Brooklyn could reply, Bellamy burst in, Octavia beside him as she grabbed his arm for support, obviously the river snake had bitten her thigh, as she clutched a rag of torn off shirt to it gingerly. Bellamy smiled at Brooklyn confusedly, then looked down and took in her torso. His grin dropped suddenly, and he deposited Octavia on the ground near where she was lying down and crouched over her body, eyes wide as he looked at her pale face, and grimacing when he saw her stomach up close. "That bad, huh?" Brooklyn grunted as she lifted herself up onto her elbows and looked down at her stomach, groaning when she saw the blood oozing out of the makeshift bandage, and looks at Finn, saying "Must've been the walk" Finn grimaced, nodding, and her eyes travelled down his body, stopping when she say large smears of blood on his shirt, and she said "Sorry about that" Both Bellamy and Murphy looked over at Finn, and take in his bloody shirt and the state of Brooklyn's stomach. "Wait. Where did this happen? If he has that much blood on his shirt, he must've had to carry you a fair way" Brooklyn grunts as she shifts her weight back into a lying position, raising her hand to play with Murphy's choppy hair, and saying "The River. Went for a dip" Murphy grabbed her hand, saying "Brooklyn, stop joking around, this is serious. Now what happened?" "I'll tell you what happened, she saved my life" Octavia pipes up from her position on the floor nearby. "What are you talking about, O?' Bellamy asks, and Octavia elaborates, explaining what had happened at the river. After she finishes, Bellamy turns back to look at Brooklyn, reaching his hand out to touch her, then thinking better of it, throwing a side-ways glance at Murphy and instead saying "Thanks, princess. I owe you big time" Brooklyn smiles at him, and just then Clarke comes into the drop-ship, saying distractedly "Ok so I got some thread, a needle, bandages, and disinfectant. We're good to go" Clarke looks up from the crate she was carrying and frowns at the small party gathered around Brooklyn, saying "Back away guys, we need to stitch her up, now" Finn gets up, saying "I should probably go see if anyone needs help out there, but I'll come see you later, ok?" Brooklyn nods, giving him a small smile and saying "Thanks, spacewalker" Finn nods, turning and exiting the drop-ship. Clarke turns her head to look at Bellamy expectantly, but he just shifts slightly to make way for the make-shift doctor, moving to the side of Brooklyn and smiling softly at her. Brooklyn returns the smile, addressing Clarke and saying "I wouldn't bother with that one, he's in for the long haul" Clarke's eyebrows raise in surprise as she takes in Murphy, and he just flushes, grumbling something about "Well it's not just like I could leave her, like that ponce" "Be nice, John" Brooklyn lightly reprimands him, and as she feels both Bellamy and Clarke's surprised gazes resting on the two of them, she says "Ok. Let's do this, doc"

Clarke nods, moving towards Brooklyn's body and kneeling down in the space beside Murphy, in line with her injury. Brooklyn wiggles a tiny bit, trying to get comfortable, saying "I could really use a pillow right now" Murphy sighs, shuffling around her body and lifting her head into his lap, muttering "At your service" Brooklyn smiles up at him, then nods at Clarke, who gingerly reaches down towards her stomach and starts to undo the knot of the torn off shirt fragment, her hands becoming slippery with blood. Once she finally gets the knot undone, she glances up at Brooklyn, saying "I have to take the shirt off, but it looks like it's going to hurt-it's stuck down a bit on the wound" Bellamy winces, looking at Brooklyn's face, and she nods down at Clarke again, breathing out and closing he eyes, saying "Just do it" She feels Clarke grab onto the edge of the make-shift bandage, and start to gently pull it away from her stomach. Brooklyn gasps at the pain, feeling like Clarke is ripping a layer of her skin right off of her body, and feels Murphy start playing with her hair, trying to distract her from it. As Clarke's tearing gets closer to the centre of the large wound, where there is the most blood, Brooklyn grunts slightly, hissing and clenching her teeth together, trying to suppress the pain. She feels Bellamy grab her hand tightly, squeezing it in reassurance, and she opens her eyes a sliver to look at him, smiling slightly when Clarke tugs slightly sharper, and she closes her eyes again tightly in pain, as Clarke swears under her breath, telling them "Ok. The shirt's a bit more stuck down then I'd hoped for. This is gonna hurt a fair bit. I'm sorry" Brooklyn just nods, gripping Bellamy's hand slightly tighter. Clarke starts pulling at the shirt again, and Brooklyn cries out softly as she starts tugging harder. Clarke mutters a "Sorry" as she pulls even harder at the shirt, and Brooklyn screams, gritting her teeth and willing herself to stay quiet, squeezing Bellamy's hand even tighter. "Almost there, Brooklyn. I just have to give it one harder tug and we should be past the bad bit" Clarke says, and Brooklyn nods her head, saying "That's ok. Just please get it over with" Brooklyn opens her eyes slightly, looking up at Murphy and taking in his deep frown and stressed and worried expression, smiling slightly up at him before Clarke rested her hands back on the shirt, getting ready for the last tug, and she closes her eyes tightly again. Clarke tugs on the material, and hard. It feels like she is trying to rip the raw flesh straight off of Brooklyn's stomach, and as Clarke pulls even harder, trying to get it over and done with, Brooklyn screams out loudly this time, unable to keep quiet, squeezing Bellamy's hand as tight as she can and gritting her teeth together harshly, willing the pain to stop. Clarke stops for a second, and Brooklyn is about to relax when she gives one more, hard tug at the shirt, and Brooklyn cries out again, then opens her eyes and looks down at her stomach, seeing Clarke sitting at her side, panting and holding the torn and gory shirt, eyes fixed on the now raw wound. The entire left side of Brooklyn's torso is covered in blood, though you can tell where the wound begins. There are four semi-circles of small punctures, teeth marks. It is obvious that Brooklyn was pulled and thrashed around whilst in the creatures mouth though, as the deep indents are all messy, with some stretching into the next row. There is one large, deep gash running through the middle of the entire semi-circle though, almost half as wide as the semi-circle and looking as deep as the teeth marks. "What the hell is that?" Brooklyn breaths, and the other three don't need to ask to know what she is talking about, and Murphy replies "I…I think it might've been its tongue, Lyn" Brooklyn's eyes widen as she realises that Murphy is right, and Bellamy mutters "Now that is just fucked up. What kind of creature has a knife for a tongue?" Brooklyn just shakes her head, laying back down in Murphy's lap and saying "I don't know. And don't want to find out. Am I done, Clarke?" Clarke snaps out of her trance, shaking her head and saying "No, sorry. But the worst bit's over, don't worry. I just need to clean it up and stitch up the…ahh…tongue wound and larger gashes" Brooklyn sighs, nodding slightly and closing her eyes, exhaling and saying "Alright then. Let's get this over with, I want to go to sleep" She senses Clarke nod, and hears a lid pop open, Clarke saying "Now this is going to sting a little" Bellamy reaches again for Brooklyn's hand, and she takes it gratefully, squeezing it in a silent thanks, as Clarke pours the disinfectant over the wound, and it feels like she's burning the raw flesh. Brooklyn gasps, crying out quietly and clenching her teeth together so harshly that she's sure she's going to grind them down to nothing. Clarke starts rubbing the disinfectant over the wound, cleaning up the blood, and Brooklyn squeezes Bellamy's hand tightly. After a few more minutes, Clarke stops, saying "Alright. I just need to stitch you up and then you'll be good to go" Brooklyn opens her eyes and looks at Clarke, who was threading the sterile needle with the surgical thread, saying sarcastically "Oh, fun. I'll be up and running in no time"

Bellamy chuckles lightly, and Murphy tugs at her hair softly, smiling down at her. At this, Octavia shifts from her position on the floor, saying guiltily "I'm really sorry guys, but I just…ahh…I'm not sure I can stomach this. Needles and all. Sorry, B" Brooklyn smiles up at the girl, saying "That's fine, Octavia. I'll see you soon, ok?" Octavia nods, getting up and limping out of the drop-ship, saying over her shoulder as she leaves "I'll come check up on you tomorrow morning" Brooklyn rests her head back in Murphy's lap, squeezing Bellamy's hand slightly and exhaling, closing her eyes and saying "Ok, doc. I'm ready when you are"

Half an hour later, Clarke finishes off the last stitch, reaching into the small crate she'd brought with her and grabbing the large bandage, placing it over Brooklyn's wound and saying "I'll stop in again tomorrow morning and change the bandage, but in the meantime, just rest. Minimal moving, no standing or sitting, definitely no walking or running, you got that?" Brooklyn rolls her eyes up at Murphy, saying teasingly "You hear that, John. Clarke thinks I'm going to try something, does she not trust me?" The other three laugh, and Clarke goes to pack up, but Brooklyn raises her free hand (the one not still clasped in Bellamy's large, strong hand) and touches Clarke's shoulder softly, saying seriously "No but seriously, thank you Clarke. I really appreciate it, doc" Clarke smiles sincerely at her, saying "Don't worry about it. Just rest" Brooklyn nods, and Clarke packs up the last of the crate, saying "I'm going to go see if anyone still needs help from the landing, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Brooklyn nods, saying a last "Thank you" as Clarke exits the dropship. "Ugh thank god that's over. I'm exhausted!" Brooklyn exclaims, and Murphy chuckles, saying "You should get some rest. I'll go get you some water, k?" Brooklyn nods, lifting her head and allowing him to get up, replying "Thanks, John" He nods, leaving just Bellamy and Brooklyn in the drop-ship. Brooklyn looks at Bellamy, not forgetting the fact that they were still clasping each other's hands, saying "Thanks for sticking around, Bel" Bellamy laughs slightly, saying softly "Well it's really the least I could do, princess. You saved Octavia's life today, I won't forget that" Brooklyn nodded, squeezing his hand and replying "It was worth it. I have a feeling she would have been in much worse shape than this if I hadn't jumped in" Bellamy nodded, using his free hand to brush a strand of hair off of her face and tuck it behind her ear, saying "You were still pretty bashed up though, princess. It wasn't exactly easy to see you in that much pain" Brooklyn nodded again, saying "Well thanks for staying, anyways" Bellamy nodded, saying "Of course" Just then Murphy re-entered the drop ship, carrying a small tin cup of water, crouching down next to Brooklyn and placing it near her head. Giving Brooklyn's hand one last squeeze and then standing up, Bellamy says "I'm going to go check up on Octavia, make sure she hasn't jumped into any more rivers with tongue-slicing snakes in them" Brooklyn nodded, smiling up at him and saying "Go ahead. Thanks again, Bel" Bellamy nodded, making his way towards the exit and saying over his shoulder "Anytime, princess"

Once he had left, Brooklyn turned to Murphy, saying exasperatedly "Well come on, get it over with. I know it's coming, may as well let it all out, John" Murphy moved back again so that her head was resting in his lap again, then looked down at her and said "You shouldn't have jumped in. Should've either just thrown the damn rocks in or frickin left her there. Both of those options are better then what just happened to you Lyn" Brooklyn nodded, looking straight into his blue eyes as he continued "I can't lose you, Lyn. You're all I've got, after…I just wouldn't know what to do without you. The only reason I stayed sane in confinement was because I was praying that I'd see you again one day, that you'd be safe. I can't lose you" Brooklyn nodded, reaching up and playing with his hair and saying softly "You won't lose me, John. I'll always be here for you. Always. You know that. After all that we've been through together, I wouldn't ever leave you" Murphy nodded, leaning down and kissing her forehead softly, then saying "I know, Lyn" There was a lengthy silence, as Brooklyn played with his choppy hair and Murphy traced circles on her arm. After a while, Murphy stirred slightly, sliding down the wall he was leaning on further and saying "You should get some rest, Lyn" Brooklyn nodded, her hand dropping down to her side as her eyelids drooped closed. "I suppose. Night John" She muttered sleepily, just heating his "Night, Lyn" before she fell asleep.


End file.
